


After You Snap Out Of This (Bisexual Awareness Week)

by totallyrandom



Series: LGBTQ Days [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Bisexual Awareness Week, Bisexual Derek Hale, College Student Stiles, Derek Uses His Words, Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Truth Spells, truth pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: This is an alternate ending for the other story, for those who asked nicely. It could probably be read by itself, but then you'd miss some really awkward Derek dialog, which we all need more of, don't you think?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You’re Gonna Kill Me When You Snap Out Of This (Bisexual Awareness Week)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994701) by [totallyrandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom). 



> People wanted to know about the aftermath of Derek accidentally spilling his guts--emotionally and not physically, for once. I really like the ambiguous ending of the original story, though. So this is a way of both leaving that story alone and also continuing it. (And mostly a way not to feel guilty about not finishing any of my other Bi Week stories yet.)

Stiles doesn’t know what to do. Should he pretend to sit and read until Derek woke up and then just act like it's no big deal? Go in the other room so Derek could slip out of the apartment without them having to talk? _Tell_ Derek what happened? Or pretend nothing happened if Derek didn’t remember? Tell him but only a rough sketch so he wouldn't be embarrassed about the details? ... So. many. details. 

Stiles blushes just thinking about it. How exactly do you let the gruff dude you trade life-saving heroics with, who is only some days _maybe_ a friend but mostly just a reluctant ally … How could he possibly tell Derek he got whammied with god-knows-what and then came out to Stiles as bi. Confessed ... what was it, exactly? Derek liked his hands? And his voice? ... And _thought about him in the shower?!_ And wants to make sweet, gentle love to him? Ok, Derek hadn't said _that_. Not directly. But, seriously, is this real life???*

Stiles pulls at his hair, frustrated. They had been doing so ok lately. He doesn’t want to fuck that up by going back to awkward silences and threats. Maybe he could just laugh it off? Tease Derek like it was nothing--like he knows he didn't mean it--so they could move past it quickly? Did he, though? Could he have really meant it?

He keeps staring. Derek’s hot. _Obviously_. And broken in interesting and infuriating, but also somehow endearing, ways. And a little mean. And funny in a super low-key way. Shit. He's kind of _exactly_ Stiles's type. 

Stiles had literally never considered it before but now he _wants_ it to be something. _So badly_. So suddenly. Stiles had always been aware of Derek’s mighty fine everything but it was so fucking far out of the realm of possibility--and he had been so busy not dying--that he’d never even considered … never even _fantasized_. And then they hadn't spent much time together since Stiles turned 18. Since the town stopped trying to kill them every week. Since Stiles started having sex with people other than himself. Since he'd felt desirable and adult. But now …

Stiles just sighs and scrubs a hand over his face. Even if Derek had meant it, even if he was attracted to Stiles, it couldn't go anywhere, right? Neither of them are really the whatever-with-benefits kind.

By the time Derek wakes up, Stiles has run through at least fifteen different scripts of how this might go. He’s ready for however this is going to play out. Totally ready to make this tolerably awkward instead of awful.

“Quit staring at me and get me a glass of water. My mouth tastes rancid.” 

Stiles gapes for a second before silently making his way to the kitchen and back. Derek's upright by then, rubbing at his eyes like a newly awakened toddler.

“Stop being so unfairly adorable,” Stiles mumbles, then slaps a hand over his mouth. 

Derek chokes on his water. They just stare at each other, sizing each other up. Derek sets down the cup but doesn't look away.

Stiles huffs. “What?”

Derek shakes his head. 

“Informative as always.” 

“You don’t think I’ve said enough already today?” 

Stiles startles. Yeah, definitely not one of the scenarios he had practiced in his head.

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Stiles blinks rapidly and tries to recalibrate. “I just wasn't sure you'd, um ... How are you … feeling? Better, yeah? Or more, um, you know … you?”

“Yes. Sorry. … Thank you.” 

“Um, I'm not entirely convinced yet, dude. This is all still a bit un-Derek-y at the moment. You know, with the apologies and everything.”

“Shut up,” he snaps, leaning forward and running his hands through his hair.

“That's more like the Derek we all know and … ” Stiles trails off because how’s he supposed finish that sentence?! 

Derek looks up at him. 

“Well, not, you know _know_. I mean, can we ever really know another person?" Stiles laughs nervously. "I don’t think so. I mean, we don’t even know ourselves, really, most of the time." He coughs. "Aaaaaaaanyway, if you’re all fine or whatever, I should probably, you know … ” He points in a random direction.

Derek looks … resigned? _Shit_.

“Or, um, are you hungry? You shouldn’t drive off on an empty stomach, probably, after all … that. Yeah, definitely. Food is a good .... I think there’s some leftover wings? Or sandwich stuff. Just white bread, though. Oh, um, grilled cheese? Is a thing. That could happen. If you want.” 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah, dude. _Always_. Duh.” 

“Can I buy … do you want … we could," he swallows, "go out?” Derek sighs and tries again. “I owe you. For … this.” He clenches a fist. 

“Oh! I mean, we could. You don’t _owe_ me anything, dude. But we could ... Burgers, maybe? I could definitely ...  Burgers. Yeah. _Yeah_. Sounds good. Let’s go! Let’s take your car. You should totally let me drive it sometime. Just in case I ever, like, have to. In an emergency or whatever.” 

“Ok.” 

Stiles startles. “What? Really?!” Stiles squints at him. “I was … I didn’t think that would actually _work_. But I totally _should_ drive because there is no way you’re you right now. Because you wouldn't just ... " He frowns. "Let's just take the Jeep today.”

“Sure.” Derek smiles. It looks ridiculously good on him.

_“What?”_

“I'm ok, Stiles. You can stop taking care of me.” 

He huffs. “I never _started_.” 

“You have. Always." Stiles blushes. "Except for when you framed me for murder,” Derek teases.

“Hey! I apologized for that!” 

Derek raises an eyebrow. 

“ ... Didn't I?” 

“Come on.” 

“Ok. … I am, though. Sorry.” 

“You made up for it.” 

“Yeah, man, you too. Um, should we maybe stop talking? This still all feels kinda wrong.” 

Derek stands up and nods. “Ok. See you later.” 

“No, dude!” He reaches out and grabs his wrist, both of them blushing at the sight of Stiles’s hand on him. Stiles lets go slowly, with a strangled laugh. “Not what I meant. ... I mean ... Don’t, like, tease a dude with burgers then back out!”

Derek just blinks at him, stunned. 

“I mean ... No! Of course you can back out. Anytime. Obviously. About anything. We had like a whole half-day program on consent my first semester. I’m totally 100% about people doing their thing however they feel comfortable! ... Um, anyway, shouldn’t you, like, check in with people? If you don’t want to, I could ... I mean, I should tell them you woke up, at least, right?”

Derek watches Stiles chew nervously on his thumb until Stiles gets flustered and hides his hands behind his back. Derek snorts. “Just get in the car.” Derek texts Scott: _I’m fine_

Stiles’s phone rings as he’s unlocking the Jeep. After a string of fifteen questions from Scott without a breath in between, Stiles just tells him, “I can't right now, dude. Everything’s … fine. It'll be fine. I’ll call you later. I’ve gotta go now, Scotty.” 

“Wait, Stiles! Is everything ok really?” 

He looks over the hood at Derek. “Yeah, dude. Status Blue.”** He hops in and leans over to unlock the other door. Derek gives him a soft smile as he slides into the seat. 

Stiles can't help but tease a little, skimming a knuckle up and down his own neck, knowing Derek is tracking its path. “Since it's Bi Awareness Week and all, I feel obligated to tell you, Derek: I don't mind a few bruises now and then. I'm not that breakable, really. Just in case you weren't _aware_.”

**Author's Note:**

> * [David After Dentist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txqiwrbYGrs)
> 
> ** Beacon Hills is never Green (low risk), obviously. [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Advisory_System](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homeland_Security_Advisory_System)
> 
>  
> 
> (I have like three other half-finished Bi Week stories and they just won't cooperate. Maybe tomorrow things will fall into place.)  
>  
> 
> [glaad.org/biweek](http://www.glaad.org/biweek)


End file.
